


Without Warning or Pattern

by goldenwanderer



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwanderer/pseuds/goldenwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of brief glimpses into the relationship between Moiraine and Siuan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Warning or Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in November, 2008, as a part of the 1sentence challenge at Livejournal.

#1 – Ring - Moiraine hardly notices as the Amyrlin slides the Great Serpent ring onto the third finger of her left hand (a surprising fact, given she would do anything to obtain it); she can only think of the woman she just left to die in the _ter’angreal_.

#2 – Hero - _So Moiraine goes off and plays the bloody hero while I’m stuck here like a fish caught in a net_ , thinks Siuan a few days after Moiraine leaves her alone in the Tower for the first time.

#3 – Memory – Siuan’s memory has never ceased to amaze Moiraine – how she can remember how to make Moiraine smile after all this time is a wonder, and a very pleasant one.

#4 – Box – Siuan keeps her most precious, most secret, and most important documents in the warded box in her study – a collection which includes every note or letter she has ever gotten from Moiraine.

#5 – Run – She could never understand how Moiraine could ride a horse for so long and still maintain that beautiful and graceful dignity; personally, she would rather run, but she doesn’t mind watching Moiraine on a horse, not at all.

#6 – Hurricane – It was fitting, Siuan thought later, that Gitara’s foretelling ended with her falling and nearly crushing Moiraine; her words crashed down upon the two of them like a hurricane hitting the shores of Tear, ready to potentially destroy all within its reach.

#7 – Wings – There are times when Moiraine wishes she had wings like the pigeons she sends to Siuan, so that she could go along with them.

#8 – Cold – Moiraine is grateful for Siuan’s warm arms when the White Tower becomes almost unbearably cold at night.

#9 – Red – Elaida knew more about Moiraine and Siuan’s relationship than anyone thought she knew, so she is not surprised when, so many years later, she – the Red sister they never liked – is one of the only sisters who doesn’t believe that they have gone their separate ways.

#10 – Drink – As she pours the drink down Siuan’s burning throat, forcing her friend to swallow every last terrible tasting drop, it is not the first time Moiraine wishes that the Accepted were allowed to use Healing instead of herbs and medicines to care for one another.

#11 – Midnight – On the nights that Moiraine spends with Siuan, midnight comes before she knows it, and all too quickly, it passes, changing slowly into dawn.

#12 – Temptation – Every girl has a favorite doll at least once in her life, and for Siuan Sanche, the temptation to hold her favorite porcelain doll is often too much.

#13 – View – The view from the highest point of the White Tower is breathtaking, but it is nothing when compared to the sight of Moiraine lying asleep next to her in the morning.

#14 – Music – Moiraine had never heard Tairen music before she met Siuan (after all, she grew up in Cairhien, and Cairhienin never listen to Tairen songs); now whenever she hears it, she wishes she could dance forever in Siuan’s arms.

#15 – Silk – Siuan prefers a good sturdy dress made of wool, but no matter what she says, she has never truly objected to Moiraine’s preference of the finest, softest silk.

#16 – Cover – The first time Moiraine crawls under Siuan’s covers is right after a particular bad switching when they are novices; Siuan prays that she will not need to ever remember a last time that Moiraine crawls under her covers.

#17 – Promise – They have made many promises to one another over the years, some of which have been broken, and others kept; the most important of these they have kept: to seek out the Dragon Reborn and keep him alive for the Last Battle, and to stay faithful to one another, no matter what happens.

#18 – Dream – Moiraine admits to Siuan one day that she often dreams of her, and to her surprise (and her delight), Siuan admits the same.

#19 – Candle – The first few times, Moiraine needs to light a candle to find Siuan’s room in the dark of night, but after a while, a candle is no longer required.

#20 – Talent – They often talk of their Talents with the One Power, as most novices and Accepted do, but Moiraine’s favorite talent of Siuan’s has nothing to do with the One Power, but rather to do with making Moiraine smile.

#21 – Silence – Even the silence between them is precious to Moiraine, who, growing up playing _Daes Dae’mar_ , knows the value of what is left unspoken as much as the value of words.

#22 – Journey – On her first journey out of the White Tower, Moiraine longs for Siuan’s presence all the time, but as she journeys more and more often, she is dismayed and disheartened to find the longing lessening.

#23 – Fire – Moiraine always weaves blue balls of fire, not because it is her favorite color or the color of her Ajah, but because it is the color of Siuan’s eyes.

#24 – Strength – They have equal strength when it comes to the One Power, but both women firmly believe that the other is the stronger woman.

#25 – Mask – After Moiraine has finally perfected her mask of Aes Sedai coolness, Siuan is the only one who can see through it (well, with the exception of Lan, but he’s her Warder, so he doesn’t count).

#26 – Ice – When they look at Moiraine, people used to see fire, and now, they see only ice, and though Siuan can see both, she chooses to see only Moiraine.

#27 – Fall – Siuan finds that she is always the one to catch Moiraine when she falls, and she prays that she will always be around to do so (though a part of her knows she cannot).

#28 – Forgotten – Now that she wears the stole, she is only the Amyrlin Seat – the woman Siuan Sanche has been forgotten by all those she once had as friends, including Leane; the only one who remembers the woman behind the stole is Moiraine, and with her gone so often, it almost feels as though Moiraine has forgotten, too.

#29 – Dance – Siuan has never been much of a dancer, but she wonders what it would be like to dance with Moiraine in her arms; she thinks she could do that, and do it forever.

#30 – Body – Moiraine feels self-conscious of her body every time someone refers to her as “fragile” or “delicate” or “porcelain,” but all that ends when Siuan holds her and tells her that she is beautiful.

#31 – Sacred – Her relationship with Siuan is as sacred to her as the Three Oaths are to every Aes Sedai.

#32 – Farewells – Moiraine notices that everyone close to her (especially Siuan) does not do well with long farewells, but she does not mind this – she does not do very well with long farewells either.

#33 – World – It seems to Moiraine that the world seems much larger (and much lonelier) when Siuan Sanche is on the other side of it.

#34 – Formal – Siuan laughs and teases Moiraine often about her inbred formality, but never out of spite, rather simply because they are silly girls, and teasing is what they do.

#35 – Fever – During their first month as novices, Moiraine comes down with a fever in the night, and Siuan chooses to spend the entire night with her new friend (only finding out later that she should have gone to the Mistress of Novices first); it is the first time Siuan realizes how beautiful her friend is, even in times of fever.

#36 – Laugh – Siuan is delighted to find out that Moiraine enjoys pranks and practical jokes as much as she does, and their first prank earns more laughs and giggles out of Moiraine that Siuan could have imagined.

#37 – Lies – Moiraine does not tell Siuan all about her identity and where she grew up, and when Siuan finds out the truth, Moiraine learns that Siuan is angrier about the lie than anything else, so they agree never to lie to each other again; Moiraine keeps that promise even more surely than she keeps the Three Oaths.

#38 – Forever – Moiraine does not truly believe in forever – after all, only the ones who serve the Dark One are promised life forever, and she does not want to be one of them, ever – but she promises Siuan forever, anyway.

#39 – Overwhelmed – One of the things Moiraine loves about being friends with Siuan is that she always has a way of helping Moiraine feel better when she starts to feel overwhelmed, even when Siuan is overwhelmed herself.

#40 – Whisper – Siuan would not have believed it of herself, being the strong Tairen fisherwoman as she is, but she is the first one of them to whisper the words “I love you,” as they lie together under her covers one night.

#41 – Wait – Moiraine has never liked waiting, and waiting to see if Siuan has passed the test for the shawl is one of the hardest things she has had to do – almost harder than the test itself.

#42 – Talk – It doesn’t take very much for Siuan to talk Moiraine into doing something, usually because she knows that deep down, Moiraine wanted to do it anyway.

#43 – Search – The search for the Dragon Reborn becomes the main purpose of the lives of both Moiraine and Siuan, binding them equally and tightly into the Pattern.

#44 – Hope – In the most difficult days, the hope that she will see the other again one day is the only thing that gets her through.

#45 – Eclipse – They sit together and watch the eclipse of the moon, watching as the darkness comes and then leaves, bringing the brightness of the light of the moon back into the room; that is the night Siuan first kisses Moiraine, afterward telling Moiraine that without her, Siuan’s life would be like the darkness during the eclipse – awaiting the brightness of the light of Moiraine.

#46 – Gravity – There are days when Moiraine feels the weight of duty pulling down on her like gravity; those are the days when she is the most grateful that Siuan is there to lift her onto her feet again.

#47 – Highway – To Moiraine, the road away from Tar Valon – away from Siuan – always seems longer than the road back.

#48 – Unknown – Siuan first meets Moiraine when the White Tower is still too large, too unfamiliar, and too unknown for the mind of a poor fisherwoman from Tear, and she marvels at the way Moiraine faces the unknown with grace and poise and strength.

#49 – Lock – Locked up in the dungeons in the bottom of the White Tower, Siuan cries silently out for Moiraine (she does not want Leane to hear, after all); locked up in the Tower of Ghenjei, Moiraine cries out loudly for Siuan, for there is no one here to hear her screams.

#50 – Breathe – When she sees the one she loves, her breath catches, and when she lies in the arms of the one she loves, her breathing slows and quickens without warning or pattern; she does not think that she ever wants to breathe normally again.


End file.
